He kiddnapped my love
by Melanie Dawson
Summary: Kayo is forced into moving in a remote area with the man she can't stand the most, for what he called "her protection". She will try to escape him and her unexpected feelings for Hessian. Will she make it and... will he let her?


**He kidnapped my love**

**By Impossible Avenues**

- You do know he is right. This is no good. I mean people throwing bricks in your window!!! And you know it girl!

- It wasn't all that bad! Just some rocks, anyone would have done that!

-Look he has been in the job for years, you could give him some credit! Like maybe he actually knows what he's saying! Maybe that's how it all starts!

- You know usually terrorists or what ever he imagines this is, wouldn't waist their time throwing rocks in windows as warnings! Agree with me!

- Well it still shouldn't have happened! No matter who did it! It's obvious you caught someone's eye and it looks like it's serious too, they didn't really give you a call did they?!?

It's not all that bad!

Come on, don't tell me it didn't scare you not even a bit!

Well, it did, but not enough as to put my life on a hold because of it!

He did seem serious when he said that there will be a next time!

- Who? Hessian? Well, like I could care less! This is my life we are talking about and just because he is an expert he should know between some crackers breaking up windows and real threat!!!

Jessica looked at her in wonder.

- This should have not happened Kayo! You know there may be a danger out there!

Kayo turned around facing her.

- Nothing will happen, you'll see!

* * *

-Hi!

That simple word and the sound of that voice made her blood run faster. Kayo kept still.

-What happened Mr. Devoe?

-We both know what happened! It's time to come with me!

-I think I have not made myself very clear the last time we had this kind of conversation. I am not going anywhere, I have things to do.

-Maybe I didn't make myself too clear last time! This happens again, you come with me!

-Nothing like that happened again!

-True, it happened worse! Or do you take stocking and threats as spear time sports? Hessian sighed with his eyes set on her back.

Kayo turns around abruptly watching him straight into the eyes.

-I ain't going no where! And that's that!

Hessian goes on chewing his Orbit White, slowly blinking while his lips arch in an all-knowing smile.

-I guess we have a problem then!

-No Mr. Devoe, you have a problem! Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do! …Kayo is about to turn the other way. Look, don't get me wrong, I know what you are saying, but it's illogic ok? I have been the General Secretary's translator for only half a year, I'm one of the youngest translators ever accepted inside the office, why would anyone try to harm me? I mean how much and what kind of information could I hold that they wouldn't be able to get for themselves instead of chasing after me? I also know its your job as chief in charge of security to look after me, but really, we both know this is not the case. So I appreciate it, but lets end it here…Kayo takes a deep breath looking ravished like after making an enormous effort to simply talk… I'll see you later, Mr. Devoe…

Kayo takes her books, grabs the handbag and urges to leave.

-Hold!

Kayo stops, obviously irritated and impatient. Hessian steps in front of her. Kayo watches him closely not knowing what to expect from him. Several teachers and students watch them closely…Kayo shies a bit. Taking his time, Hessian reaches for his back and takes out a pair of handcuffs. Kayo's eyes enlarge to orange size. In slow movements Hessian puts the cuffs around her wrists, locks them up and then turns towards the exit. Kayo is in complete denial of the situation and remains nailed to that spot.

-I'm leaving in 45 minutes. I'll be off for a week. You know where to find me! Hands in his pockets, he moves away.

Her head spins in a flash of a second, her eyes are spearing his back. Her mouth opened in wonder, the eyebrows frowning in anger. Then again looking at the cuffs around her small hands.

-What do you think you are doing? Kayo rose her hands up in the air and everyone stared. Hessian!!! Hessian come back! Come back right now! You can't do this to me! Hessian!!!

Hessian turned at the corner of the stairs.

-45 minutes! And left.

Kayo stood mesmerized at his attitude, the most ignorant sun of a bitch! "I'm gonna kill him!!!".

-I told you he was serious!

Kayo turned to slay the person who dared support Hessian. Jessica stood behind her looking all amused with the situation. Kayo grinned, grabbed her belongings and ran with blushing cheeks down the corridor. On the way she caught some of the looks students gave her, some amused, some envious. What was to envy she thought…Of course it was just the girls who could have been that dumb as to take that as a compliment, to be cuffed by a handsome 32 years old man, with a damn good position at the White House. But for Kayo, the story was just a bit different. She had been working with the guy for 6 months and he was a devilish little bastard at times. And definitely, he has been more than strange with her. At times she could say she was something more to him than just a translator he had to watch for. Other times she felt like one of the many people he had been looking for through the years. He was a tough guy and she knew it. And she also knew that despite all things, she liked him. It was so impossible not to like him. So tall, with his brown hair brushing his eyebrows always looking like he has just woken up. Well defined lips, arching in sensual irony every time he made a point or when he simply wanted to show you who's in charge.

Kayo shook the image off her eyes. She stopped at the stairs, looking all confused. More students were gathered in the lobby and she had no way of hiding the cuffs. She straightened her back, chin up and started walking slowly, with a close pace towards the doors. She managed to go unobserved half the way and then someone saw her. And one by one heads started turning around to see her. In less than a minute she was out running in the street, ready to buy a gun and shot the one who would either stare or smile! There was no way she could get reed of those cuffs, and she couldn't definitely put her hands any where to get them out of sight, because she had her books and purse, holding them like a baby. And really the cuffs didn't look like any modern glittering accessories either! And she had to cross the town centre in order to get to the Roman Emperor's Hotel where the American delegation was hosted. Where Hessian was. She tried to look as normal as she could, like she woke every morning just to wear cuffs. Pretending she dropped something she leaned over and pushed some of the books with her chin, so that they cover as much as possible the shinny "bracelets" and she prayed that nothing would fall off her hands. With her heart growing to the size of a peanut, Kayo arrived at the hotel shinning like a bundle of joy! She entered the hallway and smiled quickly to the receptionist behind the desk. She hurried towards the restaurant when she stopped suddenly turning partially towards the receptionist.

-Hessian Devoe?…

The young woman's eyes met hers. A longing smile brightened her face and she gasped quickly for air.

-He is upstairs in his room. Would you like me to call him? Her hand reached for the phone.

-No, no thank you! Kayo cuffed softly. The receptionist lunched a cold look on her.

-Maybe he is under the shower or something, its better if he is warned! Continued the girl.

-Listen, no! I will go upstairs to see him! No need to call him. He knows I'm coming.

That was an unexpected answer for the woman behind the desk; just as unexpected as it was for her. She moved towards the elevator without looking at the desk, even though she felt burning ashes thrown at her while she was pushing the button. The elevator finally came and she felt safe and eased in the metal box. She reached the fifth floor in matters of seconds. She wished it took an eternity, she didn't feel ready to face his arrogance. And then again she was so angry that she felt ready to take the Everest and turn it to dust with her bare hands! Having that thought rooted in her mind she breathed deeply and stepped on the green carpet of the corridor. Steps away, she stopped in front of his door. In an instance of courage she opened the door without knocking and next thing she knew she was inside the room. No sign of human presence in there except for this masculine fragrance floating in the air. In the left corner two suitcases were arranged next to the wall. Other than that nothing else betrayed his presence. And still that perfume made her skin go chicken pocks. Her eyes ran cautiously over every item in the room from the flowers on the little table up to the staircase that led to the suspended bedroom. She gazed shyly towards the ceiling. A grey shirt was thrown randomly on the banister. She moved towards the first step. A pair of shoes laid on the carpet up the stairs along with other clothing items. She could grasp at the corner of the bed. The sheets were all ravished, like someone would still be sleeping up there. Her heart stopped for just one second. Images of Hessian sleeping in those covers made her body shiver unwillingly. She swallowed dry angry at her own childish reactions. Slowly she started climbing up the stairs. Before she put foot on the second stair, the bathroom door opened and Hessian came out in nothing else but a towel around his waist. Kayo stood still, sensing the warmth his body sent out. She knew he was looking at her and she didn't know what to do. She took a deep breath and turned around. Hessian had his eyes set on her face. He didn't express anything, he just stood there fixing her. Kayo felt her chest going up and down in a rhythm that she recognised way to well. Her cuffed hands were right at the same level with his eyes. He smiled. Kayo gathered her lips ready to attack.

Hessian passed her by going up to the bedroom. For a second he was so close to her that she felt the tension of that body, the hardness of his tanned skin. Kayo remained staring at the whiteness of the window glass as he returned and took the cuffs off.

-How fast can you pack?

Kayo watched him with the same blankness in her eyes as the one she was just watching out the window.

-Pack? Why pack? Her eyebrows shadowed her eyes.

-Because you are coming with me for this week. He put the shirt on and as he threw the towel away Kayo looked embarrassed. She was so nervous with his behaviour, acting like she wasn't even there. She felt like opening her mouth and tell him some of her…thoughts concerning his packing, but then again, listening to the rustle of his clothes, she realised how exhausting was coming there and how tiring it would probably be to start fighting with him. Better just let it go and see what he was up to next. He came downstairs looking all charming with his hair wet and that manly fragrance that simply invited you to sink your face in the valley of his neck and inhale it. He grabbed the smaller suitcase and opened the door. Kayo followed him and shortly, both of them were staying in front of the receptionist desk.

- I'm checking out for a week. No need to inform anyone, they all know that I will be out. If anyone else other than the people in the delegation asks for Miss. Lawrence please tell them that she will be missing for a week as well.

-Is she going to be with you?

The receptionist's question came completely inappropriate.

-I didn't know that was of any concern to you Ms. But if you really want to know, yes she is gonna be with me for the entire next week! Hessian speared her with his harsh tone. The woman nodded apparently upset. Kayo sighed.

Hessian was on his way out but Kayo didn't move still. Her warrior character still wanted to fight this firmness in Hessian's decision towards her. He simply turned around and grabbed her by the hand and rushed her out of the hotel. Hessian could tell the kind of a stubborn person Kayo could be if challenged. Actually he was amazed with her, such a mild character today for all he did to her. But he knew it was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

-Kayo…wake up!

Hessian leaned over the passenger seat. Kayo slowly opened her eyes. First thing she saw were those beautiful dark brown eyes of his watching her with the mildest look she has ever seen. She tried to spell something but she was feeling to well to try to wake up. She probably didn't realized how tired she was after this past month. And the road was just a dream. First thing she noticed, other than his eyes, was the freshness in the air. She saw the evergreens through the window.

-Where are we?

Her question was barely spelled.

-Somewhere in Sinaia. I have rented a chalet. Kayo frowned trying to realize where she was. She came out of the car, letting Hessian handle the luggage. It was just two suitcases, enough to provide them with clothes for a week. The view was a dream and the chalet looked wrapped in the mirage of that landscape. The place look remote and deserted even though everything looked like taken from a fairytale story, it was still lonely. Hessian entered the chalet while Kayo still wondered at the beauty of the surrounding forest. It was at dawn and the sky was lit with fire. Long shadows of yellow and orange watery light, shaped the tall trees in their stillness. The road seemed to get lost in the shadows. Everything was breathtaking and Kayo couldn't get enough of it. Hessian entered the house and after leaving the luggage in the living room, he went to the basement and turned the central heating on. It was summer it was true, but they were up in the mountains and it could get cooler during the night. Meanwhile Kayo was happy with having some time on her own to inspect the surroundings. So she set down on this huge rock and stared at the immensity of dark green lying before her eyes. Half an hour passed by and there was no more green out there but pure black with long silvery stripes stretching out on the roof top and down the porch. Kayo finally went inside. A delicious smell of grilled meet and vegetable sauce made her mouth open with hunger. Hessian was next to the stove absorbed with his activity. Kayo played with the tablecloth.

-I'm amazed you didn't come looking for me out there!

-I could see you out on the window!

Kayo sighted. Soon after they ate, they went upstairs and unpacked. Kayo loved her room, it took her imagination back to the French days of Louis IV: long heavy curtains, immense bed, lots of old furniture, all in dark brown and blue, with huge vases full of incredibly beautiful flowers. She took her white night gown vanity bag and rushed to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door Hessian lifted his head from underneath the sink.

-The pipe is leaking! I was warned about this before coming here. I'm almost done, but you can start bathing because it doesn't affect the shower!

The long looks he gave her didn't really make her comfortable with the idea of getting naked and under a shower with him in the same room. She set down on the toilet hood, watching him. He was so tall! And now that he was laying down the floor, she could enjoy the sight of his muscle flexing under the white t-shirt and the firmness of his hips tightened in the blue jeans which with every of his moves seemed to be unfit for his body. Hessian got up and for a fraction of a second she felt caught guilty of watching him.

Soon he was out of the room and Kayo looked the door behind him just to make sure. Something made her tremble knowing that he might be around that door. The hot steamy water made her body relax and forget about the agitated day she just had. She closed her eyes enjoying the silence of the night when only the crickets were bothering the darkness. Soon afterwards she stepped out softly trying not to disturb the air around her and opened the door to her room.

-Good night!

His voice came as a cold shower on her. Kayo got in quickly while murmuring a rushed good night. It looked like this was gonna be a long week.

* * *

Three days later Kayo was sure that she must try another escape, for staying with this irritating man always watching her and treat her like a child, was unbearable. Her previous escape strategies have proved a complete failure. He caught her every time. Last time that happened he threatened her with locking her in his room and if that didn't work he was gonna strip her and make love to her until she would stop playing harsh games. For Kayo that meant war! He won't get anywhere near her! One morning she woke up and found Hessian dressed up to go to town.

-I'm gonna be gone for an hour. I need to do some more shopping. May I remind you to behave yourself and not try anything smart because this is wilderness and bears are not friends! He smiled and then went off the door and into the car.

As soon as she lost sight of him Kayo put some jeans on, found the snickers behind the door and the shirt she loved next to her bed. She caught her long black hair in a pony tale and she cautiously stepped outside. She stood still for a moment to listen carefully to the sounds and when she decided it was safe she started walking down the road. Before she simply went into the woods and got lost. This time she was gonna go the obvious way, the one he least expects her to get. She walked for almost half an hour and every time she heard the engine of a car she jumped on the sides of the road hiding in the bush just in case it had been him. The road was a marvellous sight, and Kayo found it hard to keep focus on her mission. She just loved nature and she didn't get to see the road for she was sleeping when they came. Little by little she felt like getting close to civilisation. Then all of a sudden the noise of an engine disturbed her mountain walk. She immediately hid. Her eyes set on the road, Kayo could see the car coming, and oh my God it was Hessian. She didn't dare breath when the car passed her by speeding. The moment the car disappeared Kayo knew she didn't have much time left. She knew that as soon as Hessian would see she was gone he would start looking for her and he was good at finding people that was one thing for sure. She got back on the road and started running as fast as she could. Now she realized she was further away from the town than she had thought she was and the more she ran the more she got desperate for she didn't see anything familiar. She knew it in her heart that if Hessian found her now, he would be merciless. She knew it and it scared her. It was hard to know how to behave around this man, so she wasn't here to take her chances with him, even though now that she has started the game she had to go all the way through. So she kept on running hoping that after each curve she will find a house or someone to give her a ride to town.

* * *

Hessian stopped in front of the house looking through the window trying to perceive movement inside. As he saw nothing he thought she might be somewhere at the upper floor. He was certain that she wouldn't try running away again now that he made it clear what her punishment would be. And he knew that she hated it. Once inside he went into the kitchen. The stove was cold and no dishes were washed. She didn't usually eat much in the morning but she did eat something and now there was no sign of that happening. His eyes got colder. He left the shoppings on the table and climbed the stairs. As he was getting closer he saw the bathroom door open. No one inside. By the time he got to her door he was nervous. It opened silently and revealed an empty room. For a second Hessian closed his eyes trying to remain calm. He knew she was gone …and it was gonna be bad! Really bad! He rushed out of the house and started looking in all the places he had found her so far that week. He went even deeper into the forest and there was no trace of her. He knew she wouldn't have went up the mountain because she wasn't stupid to endanger herself that way. But then, where did she go. She wouldn't have taken the same way as before she never did. It took him at least half an hour of running around like mad to figure a way out. By the time he came back to the car he was angry and tense. He looked around until his eyes set on the long of the road. And kept staring. And staring.

-Oh my God! She went down the road! That fucking obvious and she hid, she probably saw me, which better fucking way than this! Oh you're in such big trouble Kayo!

Hessian jumped in the car and started driving like crazy down the road. Then as he was approaching the area he thought she might be in after all this time of walking, he killed the engine and let the car go slowly down the road without making a noise.

Kayo now walked almost automatically. Her legs hurt, the soles of her feet were numb from the pebbles on the road and her lungs had had it with all that running. She knew that by now Hessian was looking for her. And she startled with every noise she heard. Then she stopped. She bent, her hands supporting her weight on her knees. She took air in and out and then got up and stretched her back. The moment she opened her eyes again her heart quickened. She slowly turned around and saw Hessian's car stopping slowly up the road. Hessian took the keys off contact and remained tense like a bow ready to release the pressure. Kayo swallowed with difficulty. Hessian stepped out of the car in movements that seemed to come in slow motion. She then knew she had moments to jump into the bush and run as fast as she could. Chances were slim that she made a clean get away. Being this close he always caught her. She felt like a rabbit.

And then she sprang. Next moment Hessian was behind her hunting her down. Kayo ran without considering branches, roots, slippery leaves, bushes and bramble. Soon her feet were scratched and dirty. Underneath the evergreens she could barely run straight so she tried not to go that way. Plus the evergreens leaves were too slippery for her snickers. And then she saw this slight slope and she decided to go for that. On flat terrain she didn't stand a chance. By the time she got to the half of it she realized it was far from being a slight slope. It grew abundant with roots and fallen branches and before she knew it she stumbled into some of them and went down rolling like a ball all the way in the valley. When she stopped she was crouched barely breathing. Her head spanned like crazy and she couldn't open her eyes because she felt too sick.

Hessian followed her closely by. He stopped right next to her and got down on his knees, trying to calm his breathing and bring his heart to normal. Kayo didn't move at all. He could only hear her slow breathing from between her arms. Hessian reached for her and turned her around.

-No…Kayo felt her head ready to explode.

-Shut up!… Hessian put his arms underneath hers and lifted her up supporting her weight with his chest. He laid behind her and put his arms around her. Kayo let her head slide gently next to his chin. She kept her eyes closed. She dint care about anything other than the fact that she was gonna vomit if he moved her in any way. Minutes passed by before she could even say anything. Hessian turned her around to put her back on her feet when he saw the scratches and cuts on her arms and legs. He frowned and sighed with anger. He got her upstanding and then carried her to the car. That was quit a considerable distance from where she had fallen. He laid her inside the car, got in and drove back to the house. A couple of times he turned around to say something, something flesh cutting, just to make her understand what she caused. But Kayo laid motionless, pale with her eyes closed, her hands opened numbly on her lap. Now Hessian worried for her.

Inside the house everything was warm and still. The wind had blown the curtains away from the windows and now the sun took over Hessian's bed. He laid her down and then went to bring the medical kit. Kayo only rotated her eyes to watch him move in the room. Somewhat she came back to her senses and now she was tense waiting for him to burst. She knew he would. Some way or another. Hessian brought a vessel with hot water, towels and a t-shirt. He put them to the bedside then he leaned over her and grabbed her by the shoulders. All this time he didn't look into her eyes at all. Kayo knew he was furious. But so was she, he had no right to do this to her, keep her like in a cage, when she had done nothing wrong. Hessian pulled her blouse off before she could even protest. Kayo murmured something in shock covering her breasts with her palms. Hessian paid no attention to her. His fingers started unzipping her jeans.

-What are you doing ?!? Feeble but convincing she rolled on her belly stopping his hands from touching her. Hessian didn't give up. With immense patience for someone like him, he reached underneath her and pulled the zipper down and then curling his fingers around the straps, he took them off her. Kayo tried without success to stop him, but her bruised legs didn't let her much room to fight his strength. Soon she was left almost naked. He soaked a towel in the water and slowly started washing her legs. Her uncomfortable position didn't help him much, so she forced her to turn around and face him. Kayo didn't have a choice and keeping her hands tight to her chest she watched him removing all the dirt off her wounds and then powdering them with medication. Then he soaked the towel again and grabbed one of her hands. Kayo jerked off but before she knew it his hand caught hers again with such a force that she couldn't fight it without harming herself. She could barely make it in keeping her breasts out of his sight. As soon as one hand was cleaned he reached for the other. The entire operation was repeated. When he left to take everything back to the bathroom she felt relieved. She grabbed the t-shirt he had brought and pulled it on. It was too large for her, and dressed her from head to knee. Which for her was very good. She tried getting out of bed, but as soon as she approached the door Hessian came back in and closed it behind him.

-Going somewhere? His eyes said it all.

He pushed her back on the bed and put the covers on.

-Get some sleep! Now!

Kayo didn't know what else to believe. She expected the harshest of all punishments, and he actually doesn't argue with her, takes care of her and acts normally, even though obviously upset. As soon as she starting warming up, Kayo started feeling better and more relaxed and her mind let go of all the pressure. In minutes she fell asleep with Hessian watching her like a predator.

* * *

When she opened her eyes it was night and Hessian was no where around. She didn't feel like getting up just yet, she had slept long and peacefully after all the excitement she went through during the day. Half an hour later barefoot and still dressed in his t-shirt, she went downstairs to find the house empty. Kayo was still recovering from her sleep and her body hurt terribly. Where could Hessian be? Her thoughts went blur as she tried to find an answer. She went into the kitchen, she felt a bit hungry but then again she couldn't eat anything. She sank in an armchair across the fireplace. She fell asleep again. She woke an hour later to find herself still alone. That's when she woke up for good and started worrying for Hessian. She took a pair of slippers and went outside. The air was too cool for her warm skin and she nodded her arms around her. She went round the place, but she found nothing. The car was still there, so he couldn't have been far. Half an hour went by and still no trace of Hessian. She went inside, tried to find his cell phone, but it had no signal. She didn't know what else to do. She again went outside and started calling him. The name reverberated in the air above the forest. Nothing but the echo coming back at her. She spent two more hours biting her nails off, not knowing what had happened with him. She didn't know whether to go look for him in the woods or stay in sand see if he comes back. And then again she was so scared of the dark, and the forest seemed impenetrable at that hour.

At almost midnight, the door opened and Hessian stepped calmly in the bedroom. Kayo jumped and placed herself inches away from him angry and incoherent.

-Where have you been? … I mean, I've been looking… and nothing, and the house, and around…the woods, even called you, tried the phone. Where… the time, its been hours!!! And I… she stopped to catch her breath.

-What is it Kayo? You didn't like it?

-Like it?!? I've been worried sick for you!!!

-Well at least now you know how I felt this morning!

-Oh no, you weren't worried, I was just out of your control, that was your only worry!!!

-You do realise that by yelling at me you are making your situation worse!

-Worse? Worse than what? It's already worse! What can be worse than you?!?

Hessian watched her displaying no emotion. He kicked the door and then turned the key in. Kayo's ears perceived the sound as a gunshot. Her eyes become those of a pray and in a split of a second she rushed to open it back.

-I wouldn't do that if I were you. You do know and must realise fully that I will make love to you no matter what you do right now! Better not make me drag you back in here. What you did today will not be disregarded!

Kayo hated him more for this arrogance of his, believing he owns her in any way.

-This is rape!

Hessian's eyes sparkled with humour.

-We shall see about that…

Kayo didn't want to detail that line event though her senses did. She just went to the door and unlocked it. By the time she set foot on the corridor, Hessian was already naked. Kayo tried to walk steadily, not revealing how scared she actually was and how much she wanted to run and hide in the basement! When she sensed him behind her she split towards the staircase. But Hessian caught her elbow before she laid foot on the first step. Kayo turned around determined to give him a lesson no matter the cost. But she didn't stand a chance. Hessian lifted her on his shoulder and threw her back on his bed after locking the door behind them. Kayo got up on her knees before she could lay in bed next to her. She tried to ignore the pain in her legs and arms. She was gonna fight. But Hessian was in no mood to fight. His eyes plainly said it that all he wanted was to make love to her. So he got in bed and caught her arms just above her scratches so all he needed to do was to slowly squeeze and she scream in pain. She went down before she could even engage in a battle. Hessian slid at her side and caught her underneath his weight. Gently breathed behind her ear. Kayo was furious, she kicked him, but all she did was hurt her toe. Hessian smiled and kissed the side of her neck, lower and lower until the t-shirt stopped him. He let go of her hands and put his palms underneath it lifting the material up her ribs and to her neck. Kayo tried to stop him by holding his hands. It didn't work and the t-shirt got lost in the darkness on the floor. Kayo tried to roll, escape his body. But with no success. He again got on top of her, his hands caressing her hair, his mouth lowered all over her neck and face and down to her breasts. Kayo moaned with anger, desire and lust. She knew she was giving in and she couldn't even hide it. He was big and tough, she felt like an ant underneath him, she felt imprisoned. She breathed deeply, her body arched and Hessian caught in the movement one of the nipples in between his teeth. Her hands clenched onto his muscles trying to reject him and her sensations. He went on caressing her rosy nipples with his tongue, licking the sensitive tips, while his palms covered her back pressing her against him. She gasped for air, agitated, she felt electrified only feeling his skin rubbing against hers. Intentionally, Hessian placed his entire weight on her so that every inch of himself met her. Soon Kayo lost track of the world around her she was so hot, she couldn't help it anymore. She felt the urge to put her hands around his neck and kiss him passionately, absorb him into her being, caress his face, tangle her fingers into his hair. But he wouldn't kiss her. He just went on playing with her body, up and down her sides, to her tense belly up to her flourishing little breasts. It was beyond everything she could bare.

-Hessian…stop!…Hessian…Hessian stop! Her head was sensations, her heart was desire and her body was a traitor.

Hessian went on. This time he let her free from his body and just randomly touched hers, letting his energy burn her skin from head to toes. She should have taken advantage, she should have moved, but she couldn't. Or she didn't want to. She wanted, wanted him, wanted this to stop. "This is not love!!!". As soon as this word cut through the confusion of her feelings, she felt hit with the force of reality. Little by little she pushed him, managing to gather herself together and watch him in the eye. Hessian seemed pleased with his work so far. Kayo trembled in the darkness. Her sight turned to ice, her heart bled. Looking at him she knew she didn't like him. She loved him and he acted like an asshole towards her, trying to make her his just to punish her. She was not gonna let that happen. She simply reached for the floor, stood up and walked towards the door. Hessian caught her hand smiling.

-And where exactly do you think you're going?

-Take your hands off me now!

The seriousness she displayed made Hessian take back his victorious attitude. They looked at each other for a minute or so. Then Kayo jerked off his grip and left the room. Hessian remained naked and alone in the darkness. Slowly he turned his head towards the window. A summer rain started pinching the curtains through the open window. He dropped on his back sinking in the sheets. He knew something happened. Something broke. And somehow he felt guilty for it.

* * *

An hour passed by. Kayo looked out of the window, admiring the little drops running down the glass. She crouched more on the sofa, covering her feet under the bed sheet she was rapped in. If she had the chance she would ran again, right then out in the rain, she didn't care. She needed to get as far as she could from here, from him. She let her face cool on the window glass, trying to stay calm and stop tears taking over. She got lost in thoughts, a mixture of fright, love, and confusion, hurt.

The door opened silently. Hessian looked at her. She couldn't tell whether she was crying or it was just the raindrops playing games of shadows on her face. He came closer. He continued watching her until Kayo turned and faced him. A moment of silence followed.

-Go away.

-What happened?

-What happened? What happened? You even dare to ask me what happened?

-I warned you! Can't say you didn't know! This time his voice sounded broken.

-I can't believe you! You don't own me, I'm just another person on this earth and you don't own me! But it looks like you think you do! Telling me what to do, where to go, who to meet, watch me, force me into coming here with you and now this! What kind of…punishment …is this?! Her voice betrayed a biting irony! I wont be one of your women to be "punished" this way, understand ?!? She was angry, she was yelling and she was crying. Now she was crying because she couldn't handle it anymore.

Hessian remained motionless, hypnotised with her tears. All the words got stuck in his throat, he couldn't react.

-Don't you think I know?!?! I do! I know you are right, I know I am in danger and I know you mean well, but I don't need this, I don't want this, I cant live like this! Don't you think I'm scared? I'm so scared! I'm so scared Hessian! And you scare me even more! I don't need you watching me, I don't need you acting with me like with one of your criminals cause I'm not the criminal in here! I need you! I need you…she barely spelled the words, she choked in tears, in frustration. She didn't know which way to put it better.

Hessian looked like a marble statue. No emotion, no nothing. She felt like hitting the wall.

-Instead of you yelling at me, punishing me… I need you to hold me, to hold me in your arms, tell me everything is gonna be all right, make me smile… but you don't … don't you care for ME? For me, Kayo, not the translator…?

Her head came down in defeat. She couldn't go on. She cried too bitterly to be able to control it.

-I care too much. And I don't know how to handle it. I shouldn't be caring. I am here to protect you, not to care for you.

Kayo found the strength to watch him in the eye.

-Do you know how many people I have been watching for? Do you know how many of them survived? Do you know what means caring for them all? Can you imagine what it does to me? Do _you_ know what you do to me! I may have exaggerated…but I have seen way too many things to take attackers for granted and waist time with stubborn people like you! Better hate me now and stay alive…than anything happening to you.

Hessian turned around and got off the door. He was hurt just like her.

-What about making love to me? Was that protecting me in any way…

She stared at the darkness for he was no longer there.

-No. I just want to make love to you… because I long for you. I long for you for months… I'm sorry for having done this to you. We are going back to town tomorrow. Mike will take over from there, I'll talk to him…

His voice seemed to come from far away and broke her to pieces. Tears blurred her sight and she started shivering hurt with his words. Nothing seemed to have hurt her more than his truth. Leaning against the door she slowly moved into his room. Hessian stood at the window, just as naked as she had left him an hour ago. She loved him so, every inch of him and she knew he meant her well, it was just hard to trust such a harsh character like his. She wiped the tears off and went to him. Hessian felt her behind him and turned around. He avoided her eyes.

-I don't want Mike. I don't want back to town. I'm not sorry for having you here. I want to make love to you too… Only if you hold me for a little and tell me everything will be ok even after you are gone…

But she knew nothing was gonna be the same once he would be gone. Hessian stared at her for one second. Then with the back of his palm he caressed her long hair.

-I shouldn't be doing this…

-I won't tell anyone…

Hessian smiled. His hands encircled her body and pulled her closer to him. Kayo let go the covers when she put her hands around his neck. Their lips came together, hesitating, learning, breathing together. Hessian used his tongue to moisture her lower lip, then bit her gently, over and over again until he didn't feel pleased with that anymore. He took her mouth entirely, letting his tongue touch her sweet insides. Kayo closed up on him, moulded on his body. He lifted her up and slowly placed her on the bed. Little by little the feeling of guilt got erased in his mind and he just made love to her blindly.

Kayo couldn't have enough of touching him, of looking for ways to give him pleasure. She came to life under his kisses and caresses, under the weight of his body. He didn't seem to want to stop. Her breasts become a sweet hideaway for his face, his lips were hungry for her skin. His palms covered her ribs moving down towards the belly. His thumbs pressed the soft skin above her love core. Instinctively she put her leg around him arching painfully underneath him. It was a desperate call, no longer about desire, no longer about unfulfilled waiting, no longer about the reality they didn't want to go back to. Hessian slid between her thighs no longer resisting the temptation to be inside her. Only that before he even got close to her, he caught her face and made her look at him.

-You do know you are not one of my many women… You do know…

Kayo stopped breathing for just a second waiting for him to go on.

-You do know… I shouldn't love you! … But I do so don't you ever scare me the way you did this morning!

-You shouldn't be upset… you know why I did it…

-Then maybe you shouldn't be upset if I do this…

Kayo opened her mouth to ask but she was caught in middle breathing when she felt him slide inside her, his shaft so rigid, pulsing heat, making her sweat. Her fingers stuck on his shoulders, her feet struggled on the sides. Hessian caught them and pushed them up his waist, lifting her to meet him deeper until her head fell backwards spreading a shower of black strands on the white sheets. He moved in closer, reaching her very core, probing her limits. Hessian put her arm around her and lifted her up so she barely touched the bed covers and then slowly let her fall onto him. The touch felt so deep she thought she won't be able to handle it. He supported his body on his knees slowly moving up as to then strike deep inside her, making their bodies slide into a continuous move. Her breasts rubbing his chest, making her yearn for more and more of him inside her. His tongue rushed her moves, pushing her towards him in a desperate attempt to have as much of him as possible at once. With each thrust, Hessian made her get closer to the unbearable and she felt like collapsing into oblivion. He laid her back on the covers, walking his hands up and down her slippery body. They both breathed heavily, but they were both smiling. Hessian's eyes sparkled with joy while Kayo blushed under his hungry look. She slowly turned her head towards the window gasping for the fresh air outside…

The rain was still drawing mystery shades along the glass. Hessian robbed his nose against the sides of her neck. Kayo turned even more so he slowly went on with his winding path down her back, relaxing her muscles with his touch. His palm soothed her thigh, while his lips followed it shortly behind. Their bodies touched and the electricity rose again in the air. Hessian pressed her against him, pushing his knee in between her legs. His arms caught her in a strong embrace while he laid her face down on the sheets. Little by little he spread her legs more allowing his shaft to reach her from behind. In one move he penetrated her making her moan with pleasure. Her hands ran wild on the bed covers trying to get a grip, but her sweaty palms could only reach his skin. Hessian went in and out, each time using more pressure, deeper and deeper, until she screamed powerless. He then bit her ear, kissed her hair, caressing the back of her head with his cheek.

Kayo felt she was to close to death, she couldn't handle it anymore. She struggled and broke lose from his grip. She rolled inside the circle of his arms and kissed him passionately. Hessian couldn't refrain from kissing her back just as lovingly. Before they realised they were again one body, one movement. This time Hessian didn't stop and made her his just the way he had dreamt ever since he laid eyes on her. He made her curl with passion under his body, wanting more, asking for more. With every move he brought her closer to the climax. And then he stopped for a moment, barely catching his breath. And looked her in the eye. Those beautiful chestnut eyes, that sweet little mouth, with honey lips parted inviting him to kiss her again. She was there and she was the most beautiful thing ever. Hessian came closer and kissed her gently. Kayo kissed him back. And looking in her eyes, he moved again and again and again, until Kayo couldn't take the burnt of pleasure and closed them calling his name. Hessian hid his face in her hair and with one more thrust, he released all his desire inside her, filling his lungs with her perfume, knowing that she was his. And it felt wonderful.

It took them moments before they could regain some of their strength and pull the covers on them. All of a sudden the air seemed cooler than it was before. Hessian packed her in his arms up to her chin kissing her forehead. Kayo murmured with pleasure. Hessian closed his eyes listening to the rhythm of her heart and he knew it was beating for him.

-Hess…

Hessian looked at her in wonder. It was the first time since he had met her that she was talking that sweetly to him.

-Yes kiddo… what is it?

Kayo giggled hiding her face in his neck.

-I am glad I ran away…

-Really? How about doing it again?

Kayo started laughing.

-It's raining…

-That shouldn't stop a brave girl like you!

Hessian teased her. Kayo rose her head to look him in the eye

-How about you don't let Mike take over when we go back and I promise I'll run when ever you want me to…

It was Hessian's turn to laugh. He took a deep breath.

-I want you to come with me. What? Hessian looked puzzled but not as puzzled as her.

-I was wondering whether you are ever gonna come back to see me… I simply didn't expect this.

Hessian looked up to the ceiling.

-You are a smart kid. By now you should know that I love you.

Kayo started laughing again.

-Well you weren't exactly obvious before tonight… you are a hard shell to crack Mr Devoe! But I guees you said it all tonight!

-Well I got much more to say for this matter, and it's a long night… Hessian smiled. And I also know you'll have a lot to tell me in the morning when all those bruises are gonna hurt you three times more than they do now!

Kayo blushed.

-I completely forgot about them

-Well, at least I serve you for something!

Kayo pinched his arm and before she knew it they were engaged in a bed cover confrontation that soon ended up in a long kiss.

-What am I gonna do with you kiddo?

-What you did so far… watch for me!

-Are you gonna help me?

-Well I'll be here…

-It's a starter…but I can't watch someone without approval. And in such cases when I have broken the professional oath and have become involved with the victim, I have to sign a contract.

-A contract?!

-I gotta get married to the victim, like that I make sure I can always keep my eyes on her…touch her…make love to her…have a couple of kids… you know things like this!… Hessian displayed a devilish smile.

-I see… Kayo kissed him on the chest. I could sign such a contract… Yes, I believe I could…

-I never thought that out of all the places in this world I have been too, and out of all missions I have been given… I'll end up here and go back married! It's your fault! He started laughing spanking her bottom.

-My fault?! Kayo pushed him aside. Hessian rolled and caught her in his embrace letting her no way to fight off.

-Kiddo…I love you…

Kayo stretched her neck up to his lips and kissed him. Her eyes were love, his touch to her skin was medicine to the heart. Hessian closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Nothing – nothing felt better! The rain stopped, the crickets started walking the bramble again. Underneath the covers, their hearts danced in the same rhythm.


End file.
